AS Calm as Snow
by Child Devil
Summary: Inuyasha and sango are separated from the rest of the group after an ambush by Naraku. When both return to were their party was last both their lives will change. Sango ends up alone, And Inuyasha confronts himself. Warning I'm new at this so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

As Calm As Snow

Warning/slash disclaimer: New guy, on nothing first time, be nice.

AN: Takes main story takes place five our so years after Naraku's death, but certain events changed during the battle itself.

P.S. Inuyasha goes through a change, it'll explain itself hopefully.

****

A soul mark of red tarnished the blanket of white that covered the land. All his life that is what he has been, an abomination in an otherwise perfect world, a blemish on the face of society. Demon's exiled him, humans wouldn't take him in. A few accepted him and even so much as loved him, but even they now could no longer hide him from the truth. He was nothing more than a weak and pathetic half-blood. He couldn't even protect what he cherished most in this world from the scourge of the land.

****

Naraku had ambushed them as they were settling in a hut to hide from the snow. The conflict triggered an avalanche separating him from his friends. he spent hours trying to dig through. When he did the site before him, destroyed him. Kagome lay on her Back split open from neck to the bottom of her crotch, the blood soiled the snow around her, her scent drowned out by it. His gazed searched for the rest of his pack. Miroku was found back up with his cursed arm severed and laying non but four paces from his body, but what brought tears to his eyes was shippo nearly torn inside out.

"Not even the child survives his wrath? He truly is far gone." The undead priestess approached, the mourning Inuyasha.

" I wasn't strong enough....I couldn't...p.... them." Inuyasha stood frozen as if from the snow itself, he had yet to see the slayer but assumed the murder got progressively worse and wished not to know of her state.

" True. A demon could of saved them all, you let that girl weaken you." Kikyo Moved her glare from the half blood, to the dismembered bodies of his friends her gaze ever unchanging.

"The fuck would you know? She accepted me as is."

" And look what that landed her?" Inuyasha, flipped over quickly pressing his claws to her throat. " Do it." Kikyo pressed her neck against his claws causing her clay skin to crack. Her removed his hand, and fell back into the cold snow.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha didn't raise his head to look onto the priests, he kept looking over his hands as if he murdered his loved ones.

"To help with Naraku, but I'm guessing I'm late." Kikyo's attention was caught by afar of object, she wondered off the acquire it, the half-blood had received no response from him when she returned assuming the words hit hard. "Here." She offered him what she had retrieved.

"The fuck is..." What Kikyo held was a completed shikon jewel. he questioned as to how she had acquired the whole thing. " How did you..."

" It was laying about by the monk over there." Inuyasha's glaze darkened. " Take it use it."

"Why to become human and live happily ever after with you? Kagome was my happily ever after." Inuyasha gaze returned to that of pain and regret."

" No to gain your vengeance."

" Even with it I can't he;s proven his stronger than me, I have nothing to fight for."

"So you won't even try, who killed Inuyahsa and replaced him with this squishy pile of shit?" He raised his chin as if to speak but remained silent. " He stole everything from you and you'll let him go?" Still nothing. " That;s why I quit my pursuit of you, she made you as strong as you are weak."

"She!!!"

"She loved, you she accepted you, and protected you. I know all of this already." I should just pass on, like her. Never saw why shed let a pathetic half-breed as your self touch her let alone bare your child." Inuyasha rose quickly, staring down on Kikyo.

"She was, with my child? Why didn't she tell me?" Inuyasha questioned.

" I'm guessing she assumed you'd overreact, or do something stupid like let her die."

( I'm making kikyo a bitch.......I like it.)

That was the last straw, he jumped kikyo, swiped the jewel from her possession, and swallowed it down. Kikyo smirked.(Can she?), The usual transformation when Inuyasha became demon did not occur. He looked exactly the same.

"Inuyasha?" She placed a hand on him, only to be cranked into an arm bar.( Inuyasha watched UFC)

" No matter what you do priestess, your getting him back I'll let you go, but take these killings as signal not to pursue him." Kikyo stared in shock. Inuyasha burning amber eyes were replaced, cold emotion less blue ones, his vice stood just above a whisper.

"Inuyasha?"

" Bitch I told you he's gone, Inuyasha is Dead, He died with his mate and child. I see nothing of them here. Only Snow.

A/N: where is Sango, what of naraku, What's with Inuyasha, and what is up with the jonas brothers all answered next time on As Calm As Snow part 2: Snow Demon of the north.

(If people like it) R&R


	2. Chapter 2

As Calm As Snow PT2

Snow Demon of the North

AN: I'm Continuing it...still own nothing accept new characters and personalities./ I've rewritten sections of chapter 2 and 3, and removed 4 didn't like where i was going hope this makes the story more compelling

After the ordeal with Kikyo being threatened fro a second time today, inuyasha was just patently sitting in he snow. every time Kikyo would move he'd growl, so she figured it was best to remain were she was. She had reached that conclusion three hours ago, he still stood still. Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha's eye held no color, emotion or any traces of life to them, but he was still breathing, and a flick of the ear occasionally reassured his living. Kikyo dwindled on his past words.

"What does he mean Inuyasha is dead? He is Inuyasha." Kikyo leaned over to look at said half-demon. She was shocked when she found the demon markings plastered on his face, and more so when his eyes would revert from amber to red to blue. She decided she would wait out whatever was going on, But she felt a sensation so unfamiliar to this body. Hunger. " Right with her dead I guess I got my soul back, and clay revert back to flesh and blood...wonder if she has anything to eat in her bag?"

***Within Inuyasha***

Three forms of Inuyasha bickered around a small pond with a hut not to far in the distance.

" So what do we do with this?" the half demon held out the completed shikon jewel.

" We could revive the others." The black haired human Inuyasha suggested.

" We both know it lacks that kinda power. What about you, you've been unusually quiet? by now you would've been kill Naraku, rape, pillage, murder! The half demon retorted will pointing to his pure blooded self. The full demon seemed lost with in his own thought, images of his slain friends, mate an unborn child racked his mind, the mighty demon was broken. He would opt to killing himself, but something refrained him from bringing it up, a voice calling out his name. In an instant the full demon rose. He dashed towards his half blooded self, swiping the jewel and seemingly absorbing the half bloods essence. He gazed towards his human counter part.

" What happened to you?"

" We won't bare the thought of pain, we won't be left alone again, for we will never recall, we will never relish, we cascade and bury it all under hue of icy emotionlessness, I won't go though it again! I will not be lied to and deceived by false pretenses, and hopes of love and a family! Everything of or past self will be forgotten and never remembered for they will not exsist."

"What are you ragging on about, we can't for get them we need to avenge them, they were our family!" The human gathered up courage to stand up to his demonic self.

" Their all vile poisons, all liars and cheats, making us believe in a happily ever after, but look were we are alone and broken, fragile, and weak! Im gonna correct this, establish ourself as who we should've been instead of what they made us. And you can't stop it." The demon inuyasha then looked his human self with in the confides of a small hut, he could only imagine what he meant.

***Real world***

As Kikyo gorged her self on chocolate, she noticed Inuyasha snap to. "Inu..uh"

Before her sentence could be formed the demon that stood before her stabbed her through the gut, . With a blade of ice originating from his hand The Ice shattered revealing his clawed hand underneath. As Kikyo's vision began to blur she noticed him sniff the air tilt his head and chuckle, a dark uninuyasha chuckle, His eyes were ice blue, a lone scar like marking was under his right eye. She could see everything and nothing within his gaze, The old Inuyasha was "dead".

" Beg for it!" Kikyo hazily looked up at him once more. "Beg for it!" He began to pull on kikyo's right arm, ever so slowly pulling it out of it socket , till the cracking of flesh could be herd. "Feh...you never were worth it." With that Inuyasha gushed into a breeze of snow, taking kagome's body with him/

***Present day Higurashi home***

Miss Higurashi had been awoken by the sound of crashing and thumping from her daughters room. " Have time for that but none to say hell to your mother... I wnated grand kids..but.?"

Kagome's mangled body was on her bed blood soaking the sheets through. Inuyasha's gaze was emotionless and unteling, she knew he would never hurt her but. "Inuyasha? What.."

" You remind me of her."

"Inuyasha tell me what happened?" Miss Higurashi slowly inched to her daughters corpse shaken and broken.

" Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her scent." He gazed around the room. " Our first time was in here, I can see her begging me, pleading me, holding and caressing me, you remind me of that joy." Miss Higurashi gazed to Inuyasha to be met with a distrubing glint in his eye, as she was about to step up, he grabbed her throat, and began squeezing ever so slowly. " You also remind me of this pain, and all that bring me pain can't exsist." He closed his clawed hand, snapping the weak human flesh underneath, blood seeped through the cracks in her neck pooling onto the floor.

With her last breathe she uttered." What happened to Inuyasha?"

"He died with Kagome."He then turned his attention towards Sota's room.

" No get my back, use the MG, yes I'm the world best soccer player, eat plasma." Sota was mumbling nonsense. " My nephew or niece is gonna be like Inuyasha...coo" the bed was pierced then stabbed multiple times with Inuyasha ice like dagger, leaving a mixture of ice water and blood. All that remained was the old man.

"You are not Inuyasha." You house his body and his name but you are not the half demon, what is your name? Grandpa asked.

" I'm as calm as morning frost and as violent as the evening blizzard, as beautiful as the first crisp of winter, and as terrifying as the whiteout's of the end, I am as cold as the Ice around my heart is, If I don't remember, I will never be in pain, and you remind me of the pain." From Inuyasha' clawed hand, a long jagged blade of ice, frozen by hate, malice and pain, grew ready for another , another one who filled him with false hope, another who left him broken for believing them.

"Snow then." The old man closed his eyes as he was met with the end. Snow walked from the home placed both his hands towards the ground, as every space and crevasses of the home was gored with icicles from the earth. As he retuned down the well, he discarded his clothing and beads of subjection, Kagome's will no longer binding them to him. He vanished from the region a in a breeze of snow, all he knew was that he wanted more dead, to quell his pain.

***The remains of the battle***

Sango awoke with a shiver, early on she was piled under snow and unconscious. " Fucking Naraku cheap shotting me." She looked toward the sky, and found it was late evening, she was injured at mid morn so. " Fuck I hope they're all alright." Sango reached the area were she lost her friends, and found two graves and a one armed Kikyo. Sango unsheathed her blade and aimed it at the now living priestess.

( I start gettin lazy NOW!)

" I didn't do this naraku did."

" Then why are you alive?"

" He killed Kagome."

" Then were is she?"

" Inuyasha took her body. The monk and the squirrel are here."

" He was a fox!"

"Really? Fooled me."

" Wait Inuyasha is alive?"

" Yes and no?"

"How so?"

" He's alive...but different." Kikyo winced as she held her wound tighter. " He's full demon now guess the pain drove him insane."

" As long as he's alive I guess."

"You seemed more concerned about him then my severed arm and your dead monk." Kikyo said while pointing to the arm that no longer was their. " If I wasn't delusional due to blood loss I'd assume you loved him and was jealous of the other me. "

" It's sad but I'm use to having everyone I love die...I..I just cling to what's left...I guess it's how a get over it." Sango turned her head from the priestess.

" You'd be asking him to fill to many roles, and I don't think he wants to remember any of this." Sango questioned her with a raised brow. Kikiyo simply pointed to her stub. "He's severing all ties to his past. He doesn't want to remember."

" He has to...He's all I have left."

...

Considerably longer than the other, tell me what you think. Ohh yeah the promo..

To cope with loss Inuyasha forgets.

He forgets by severing ties to his past.

To cope with pain Sango clings to what's left.

She clings by associating all roles to one

Inuyasha wants to forget

Sango wants to be comforted

As Calm As Snow 3

Remember Me.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I've rewritten sections of chapter 2 and 3 and removed 4, i didn't like where i was going, hopefully this versions has a more compelling story

AS CALM AS SNOW PT3

REMEMBER ME

Disclaimer: I Still own nothing except the words that come out their mouth, and any personality changes, other than that, I own nothing, I'd be awesome for profit but I can't do that so I guess I'm doing it for free.

It had been three years since his vanishing, three years since she was left alone, and three years she tirelessly searched for him. She would return to the village every month or so to resupply, then head off in another direction searching for all she had left. Her quest for vengeance was forgotten, Naraku had paid her no mind, and pursued a conquest to gain control over the Regions instead. Sango knew Inuyasha had the jewel in his possession and if she were to find him, conflict would arise with Naraku once again. So her being alone would insure her survival, but would not mend her lonely heart.

In the later months Kikyo had accompanied her. The two became companions, oddly enough Kikyo carried many of Kagome's traits, she was clumsy yet bright, arrogant yet kind, and generous . One major difference was their overall attitude Kikyo could be just cold at some times, but Sango traced that characteristic to Kikyo sporting one real arm and one prosthetic.

After Inuyasha had grown feral an attacked her, she originally sported her bandaged covered stub, but with the aid of Totosai, and monks from the north Kikyo was able to channel some of her Powers into the wooden arm and control t as if it were flesh, it only lacked in the sense of touch.

Sango had yet to realize why Kikyo would accompany her to find Inuyasha since their last confrontation was less then ideal.

"Umm.. Kikyo, I'm very appreciative of you helping me find Inuyasha and all but... Why are you helping me? When the last time you talked to him, he ripped off your arm?" Sango asked, flustered.

" Same as you. I wanna fell that primal and savage nature of his ravage me."

"0.0"

" That was a joke." Sango never could get Kikyo's humor. Two of us would fare better if he tries something than only you." Kikyo stated while readjusting her Prosthetic limb.

"He wouldn't... Kikyo cut her off

" There's the possibility your not gonna like what you see, he's full demon now...and.." Kikyo started to trail off.

" And what?" Sango was growing frantic.

"It's a rumor. But supposedly he's killing everyone that either mentions or is from his past."

" How did you hear of this?" Sango asked.

" Kaeade found Haku and Ginta pinned to tree's with icicles threw both legs and flea bitten carved on there chests." Kikyo searched Sango's eyes, she still seemed determined to find him, even with what she told her.

" He knows me he wouldn't." Sango broke her gaze from Kikyo's and headed don the trail.

" Ohh he treats women of his past differently." Kikyo let it out as more a thought then a statement.

" What does he due to women of his past then?" Sango all but barked at her. Kikyo while rolling her eyes pointed back to her wooden arm.

" And supposedly he..."

" WHERE THE FUCK IS THE USELESS MUTT!" As that roar pierced the a not tornado bound but still generally fast Kouga appeared.

" Where looking for him." Kikyo let out without much enthusiasm.

" Don't tell me he spoiled you two, the fucking mutt has lost it first Haku, and Ginta, Ayame now you aswell."

" Wait, what did he do to Ayame?" Sango asked perplexed, quickly looking between the Wolf and the Priestess. Kouga remained silent. Kikyo was first to speak up.

" He..well..ravaged her...forcibly...so ashamed of being spoiled for Kouga she well..."

"Kouga I didn't know I'm sorry." Sango said, she then began to think maybe Kikyo was right, maybe he doesn't wanna come back.

" You shouldn't be cuz your...gonna...help..me gut him..." Kouga began searching around the immediate area. Both Sango and Kikyo began to feel cold. Kouga's gaze then peered to the sky, as clouds formed over head and snow began to fall. Just then an injured wolf demon began running towards Kouga.

"K...KOuga...he...he..."

"Spit it out Damnit" Kouga barked to his omega.

" He killed them...agh!" Before he could finish his message, An icicle like blade burst through his belly, a second peered through his throat, both were pulled in opposite directions, stretching the wolf in half. Kouga was met with a rush of blood and innards sprayed upon him. There behind the mutilated wolf stood, Snow the demon that housed Inuyasha.

Sango took time to note how his appearance had changed, he was a few inches taller, his once bright and caring, gaze replaced with, icy blue malice, his demonic markings only covered a small portion over the right side of his face. He wore tightly woven steel armor, under a light blue hooded fur coat, on top of his hood were slits for his ears to poke through, a small piece of his right ear was missing, his hakama originally red were dyed blue to mach his coat, he also had on heavily armored boots. Upon closer inspection she could swear his hair was shorter. As she gazed back to his face she saw him staring at her.

" You gonna rape her like you did Ayame!" Kouga spat at the Inuyasha like demon.

" That wasn't my original intention no...but if you insist." His voice...his voice was just above a whisper raspy and emotionless, they way he said it so calmly, sent a shiver down Sango's spine. " In the begging I wasn't gonna ravage your little wolf bitch but just smelled so good, I had to have a taste before I cut off that pretty head of hers."

"She killed herself because you dishonored her...you son of a bitch." INuyasha seemed to snap at Kouga's words quickly swiping at Kouga's throat cutting shallow enough, as so only to cut the wind pipe in two.

As Kouga began gasping for air , The Inuyasha like snow taunted him. "My mother was human my father was the bastard. He then punched Kouga in the throst three times sending the torn pieces of his windpipe into his esophagus. It was to be a slow death.

Both Kikyo, and Sango stood frozen by fear. As he looked toward sthem they were shocked to see Inuyasha's Amber eyes. " This is the only way my pain will go away..when our all dead..she'll forgive me for not being strong enough to protect her."

" Please...don't leave me alone...not again...I pretended it ..that it meant nothing..that it was a bad omen...but I need you know more then ever...She's gone now so we don't have to worry anymore...we could try again...without regrets."

Inuyasha violently shoved her away. " No! Your trying to trick us...this is your last warning slayer...Every promise...that was made to u..every joy...was taken from us...even ours...I can't go back..there's only Pain for me." He then vanished in a gust of snow.

Sango was visibly shaken, Kikyo helped he to her feet. " One thing Slayer." Sango looked at her in acknowledgement. " what the Fuck was that episode about?"

Sango looked to her feet, she fidgeted, but then spoke up. " Me and Inuyasha...ha...had a child."

Completely rewrote the second half didn't like the original version of my fanfic page so spiced it up a bit.

Promo.

Sango recalls of a time to kikyo When her and Inuyasha

Grew tired of their partners ways, and confided in one another

And how this is wasn't the only child he lost.

As Calm as SNow 4

Why do you curse me


	4. Chapter 4

As Calm as snow 4

Why do you curse me

Back with the new improved(hopefully) as calms as snow plot.

" What do you mean...Had a child together?" Kikyo was asked. This news was shocking to her she never knew the slayer and inuyasha even had a talking relationship in the past. " If so where is it?"

"It...died...while I was carrying it...the constant battles and stress." Sango's gaze was turned to the ground.

"I'm sorry...but when did you ever get to...I thought he loved Kagome? What about you and the monk?" Kikyo asked.

" He did...their relationship was always rocky, and Miroku...he...I...I had a crush...I could never love someone so unfaithful...Inuyasha found out he has a daughter in a village to the far east who he has been neglecting, and her mother still believes their married."

" What...brought this about...You and him?" Kikyo's list of questions only began to grow as she waited for Sango.

" It started four years ago..."

**** 4 years ago****

Kagome waas about to return home , after another fight Inuyasha. He had left to see Kikyo to discuss movements in demon attacks, rumors, and an end game plan overall on how to kill Naraku, when he was returning he was meet with a silent Kagome backing her bag.

" Back so soon, you only left and hour ago...must of been a quicky."

"What...no...we only discussed" Kagome cut him off.

" So you only talked this time, what about the others...hmm..." Kagome began Eyeballing the Inu Hanyou. He remained silent knowing whatever he said, would be used against him. " Or were you comparing who was a better fuck me or her, I can't believe I bought all that bullshit, about you saying you love me, then you go off to her."

Miroku and Sango had stumbled in on the conversation a little while ago, and noticed inuyasha tensing up in anger.

As Kagome was about to uter her command, Inuyasha snapped, and hit her across the face, the grouped remained silent. Kagome held her cheek tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ignorant bitch." Inuyasha had called her a bitch many times before, but this one wasn't in his usual playful or mock anger tone, it was filled with disgust, and one could say hatred. Inuyasha then began to walk away at a slow pace.

Miroku then stepped in. "where are you going Inuyasha?"

" To fuck Kikyo in the ass, or is there nothing else I could go into a forest to do?" with that he vanished into the foliage. Sango began after him at a jogging pace.

"I'd better try and calm him down before he goes and does something stupid."

Sango found Inuyasha, whaling away at a tree, the rest around him equally beaten to a pulp.

" The fuck you want slayer?" He said while still clawing at the foliage.

" Just wanna talk you down before you go and do something you'll regret."

" Don't worry I won't go and kill myself for something stupid." He stopped from he savage beating of bushes to glare directly at her, that comment was a stab at her. Sango returned and equally miffed stare, almost snapping to, Inuyasha shook his head.

" I'm sorry, didn't mean..It's..just...why doesn't she trust me, she knows me better than that."

" So her not trusting you causes this much anger? No to mention you almost taking her head off."

" Fuck I did do that didn't I, I fell bad, but at the same time..I don't...like ...she deserved it." Inuyasha said while looking to his claws.

" Same with the monk, after knowing what he did, those little playful slaps are turning to punches. Can't believe I was crushing on him."

" You two...?" Inuyasha looked up confused.

" What no...no..NO! I liked him alot..never loved him. Just thinking bout it pisses me off." She looked over to Inuyasha. "You still pissed to?"

" Ya..so what?" Sango began dashing towards Inuyasha landing a quick punch to the face. " Bitch that hurt!"

" Well I feel better now. Come on get me back, I'm not as fragile as her." Inuyasha kinda froze at he words, but shook it off, his would be a good way to blow off some steam.

As he was going to swing, Sango jumped out of the way, causing the inuhanyou to slip.

" I thought you said I could get you back?"

" I did, but just standing there wouldn't be fun. Would it?" Inuyasha smirked then lunged at her, Sango then began running away, Inuyasha agave chase, at a brisk pace no point in ending it to quickly. They chased on another then hammered one another for quite a while, both bruised and tired they sat next to each other by a tree.

" Feel better now?' Sango asked.

" Something still bugging me."

" I can't take another punch, so just talk this one out okay?" Sango then peered at Inuyasah he had shifted in front of her.

" I'd rather show you." As Sango was going to question him, he molded his mouth to hers, almost forcing his tongue into her mouth, first taken back Sango stood wide eyed but then began to shortly kiss back. She understood what he was his action was saying. He needing something else, someone who understood his pain and reasoning, in reflection Sango realized they were not that different at all their lives almost parallel, so much so she understood and wanted this too, even when the clothes began to shed.

*****present day

"We continued on for months in secret of course." Sango stated.

" What ended it? What was the bad omen?" Kikyo asked.

"Me...Me and Kagome were pregnant around the same time, her before me."

" She wouldn't notice your baby bump?"

" I didn't have one...and I didn't know I was carrying a child...until...til...I flushed it out...it was a husk of what would of been a child, all the fighting and stress must of killed it early on...I found it mixed in, two weeks after Kagome came with the news. We took that as sign that we were not meant to be, and that he was to be with Kagome."

" Who decided that?" Kikyo asked knowingly.

" I did." Sango said.

Kikyo shook her head but held a small grin. " You always loved him didn't you..you still do now...that's why our pursuing him, and that's what that little spiel was a bout." Sango looked a Kikyo witha a small smile, which was returned by Kikyo. " He still dangerous as fuck.

"SNOW, WHY IS SHE STILL A LIVE!" a Voice echoed every where but no where.

Snow opened his eyes scanning for the voice. " She's not worth it that's why,"

" NO it's cuz you still lover her, you always did, you lied, to me and that's why I'm dead now all cuz of you. You will never be forgiven until everything from your past is dead and gone so that we can reset and start over." Snow hid his gaze. " She better be dead soon...Father!"

End as calm as snow 4


	5. Chapter 5

As calm as snow 5

Snow Wrath and Inuyasha

AN: I suck a updating well here's something atleast

Snow had felt his resolve breaking, the justification he had for killing no longer stood viable, it felt as though his mid was splitting again. The possession his daughter held on him was strong, but it was breaking slowly. He had found himself by the goshinki tree. As he mind beagn to wander a pulse headache made itself apparent before his eyes was an apparition of his unborn daughter.

" What are you trying to remember Father?" Her voiced was filled with poison and hate. As he gazed at the spiritual essence of his daughter he was hard pressed not to remember. She looked exactly as Kagome did, with just a few of his physical features, such as eyes claws and ears. But al resemblance to his love was at her looks. He swore an oath to fulfill her wishes so that she could find peace, but all she wanted from him was to kill, and rape, and prove he is stronger now then he was before.

" Trying to forget." He lied, as he touched the tree memories of his former self rushed into his head, when his daughter would return inside of him she would obviously find out and make him rip the tree form it;s rots, and probably make him kill the entire village.

" Good, just don't forget, you'll only find peace when their all buried and forgotten father." With that the apparition vanished, snow looked to the sky, it would be a new moon tonight, his daughter voice and hold on him was weakest now.

" I can't live like this, not forever, violence filled the pain for a while, but I have something left, we...were all that's left, they wouldn't want it this way...I'm not gonna let my guilt and pain control me...I'm sorry I hope you'll forgive me for forgetting what was important, I won't tarnish your memory anymore."

" Then you know what to do." Snow heard the voice of his human self, and with resolve moved down the path to the village.

Sango and Kikyo where sitting in kaede's hut waiting as the stu cooked, the had been actively searching for snow for three months but never, caught wind of him. Sango looked over at Kikyo who was fixing her prosthetic arm.

" So Sango how was it?" Kikiyo asked not looking up form teh task she was currently preoccupied with.

" How was what?" Sango was confused, they hadn't started eating or discussed anything for her to explain her position over.

" You gonna make me say it?" Kikyo asked shocked.

" Say what?" Sango was growing annoyed.

Kikyo finally looked up and searched Sango's eyes, she had no clue what she was hinting at. " You didn't know what I was asking?...never mind then." Kikyo turned with and obvious blush.

"K now I'm curious what where you asking about?"

" She was asking how was it when we fucked." Both sango and kikyo turned in shock to see Inuyasha, not his demonic counter part snow but inuyasha.

" Inuyasah what are you doing here?" Sango jumped up embracing the hanyou confusing both Kikyo and Inuyasha.

" I only have until morning..kikyo I need you to remove the jewel form my soul."

"How am i.. He cut her off

"Just reach into my chest till you fell something cold." Kikyo and sang both looked at one another, kikyo then shrugged and reached at his chest. Oddly enough her hand passed through, seemingly into his soul.

" How the hell is that happening?" Sango questioned.

" I'm using some of the jewel's power."

Kikyo felt she had the jewel then tugged violently, when her hand phased out of Inuyasha, the jewel flew from her hand and landed outside the hut. Folowing it was a black miasma from Inuyasha himself.

Sango looked at Inuyasha , she was greeted by his amber eyes and marking less face, so overjoyed at having him back, she leapt into his arms kissing him passionately, taken back at first, inuyasha calmed into the kiss.

" NO NO NO! Your not forgiven mommy is rolling in her grave in anger...Your suppose to kill her!"

The three remaining member of the pack were startled,The essence of Inuyasha's daughter had manifested it self in a physical form.

" I...I... I have a better Idea...Gekido!" as she made her proclamation, the jewel itself split into a thousand pieces , scattering then coming together. Taking he form of it's former host. Snow, standing be fore them was a copy of the demonic essence of inuyasha, Snow, the markings under his eyes shone a bright pink, emitting tthe power of the shikon no tama. " Don't worry father you escape my wrath, it's pointless to try and destroy this happiness you've earned through the heartache...but, why should you be the only happy inuyasha...snow is lonley too...and he wants mommy back. They will not escape my wrath!" Snow the chuckled making both him and inyasha daughter disappear in a gust of snow.

" What the hell was that about? Kikyo proclaimed.

Shorter the usual

SPOILERS/PREVIEW: Inuyasha's daughter is planning on using snow's power to manipulate the well to return to a time when the whole inu pack was alive, to spread the misery adorning her heart.

R&R please if this route is shit tell me Please!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with As Calm As Snow 6...it had been awhile hasn't it...hope you still care for it.

As Calm As Snow 6: Ikari

Inuyasha awoke In Kaede's hut, the events that occurred, all a blur, all a nightmare.

"Hey your up. SANGO! He's up!" Kikyo said only slightly turning her gaze from her stew.

" Thank the kami your alright." Sango Burst into the room Wearing her slayer gear.

Realization dawned on the Hanyou. " Where's my daughter, and Snow!" He exclaimed while frantically searching around, as if they were in the room.

" They left...well puffed away, Sango, and I looked around and heard nothing on them." Kikyo mumbled through the stew in her mouth.

" I have to stop them." Inyuasha motioned to move but every fiber in his body screamed in agony.

" Your body got use to relying on the jewel for strength, without it alot of your old wounds opened up. It's been taking your hanyou blood awhile to heal." Sango said, the glisten of tears threatening to spill.

" That doesn't matter a shadow of the monster I am is destroying everything based on my past..." The voice of his daughter came rushing in as he recalled her words.

_" Don't worry father you escape my wrath, it's pointless to try and destroy this happiness you've earned through the heartache...but, why should you be the only happy inuyasha...snow is lonley too...and he wants mommy back. They will not escape my wrath!"_

" The well." Inuyasha dashed out of his bedding grabbing his blade and headed out the hut.

" Where the hell is he going?" Kikyo asked, taking notice after finishing her meal.

******** THE WELL ********

The well that had once connected Inuyasha to Kagome, was engulfed in a pink aura, the unborn daughter of the two using the jewel as a chalice bending objects to her will. Her hands moved graciously about as if grabbing the air it self and molding it to her liking. Her "father" Snow looking on from a distance.

He was incomplete one half to a whole, he was her father' s feral side, speaking little more then necessary, an emotionless glow to his eyes, but he watched over, scanning the area, never too far. His attention was peaked, he vanished into a breeze of snow, seemingly leaving his daughter unattended.

Inuyasha made it to the well seeing his daughter, manipulate the power of the jewel.

" Stop this at once! Don not force my hand!" Inuyasha ordered blade at the ready.

" Just be glad I'm letting you and that whore live, as you are, daddy just needs some company, and were just gonna make sure you stay with mommy." She kept focused on her incantations.

" How do you plan to do that?" Inuyasha asked, inching ever closer.

" Im gonna kill her, and replace that daddy with him." She Broke her concentration to point behind Inuyasha.

Snow swiped at Inuyasha, with his arm Ice blades. Inuyasha leapt back, but doing so caused some of his wounds to open up. " Miss it?" Snow smirked. As he extended the ice blades on his arms. Inuyasha drew tetsauiga, and lunged, slashing vertically. Snow disappeared in to a cloud of snow and reappeared behind him, stabbing him in the back before kicking him away from his daughter. Inuyasha looked up at snow he was standing in-front of her. He griped his blade tighter, raising it up high as demonic aura began to clash.

" BACK..." As he was calling out his attack Snow, once again burst into snow reappearing above him, slashing down with both ice blades. Inuyasha had to quickly twist his sword to block the attack, he placed tetsauiga up high, Snow's blade cutting right through, shattering the mighty fang. Many of the fragments impending them self into Inuyaha's arm. He roared in pain. Snow kicked him over to his back about to land the killing blow.

" Stop! He's suffered enough." She walked over to her fathers, and leaned down staring at Inuyasha with disgust. " Looked what you made me all because you loved that WHORE! Instead of mommy...you made me Rage! Papa I like that name...Ikari...rage...what do you think?" Snow nodded in agreement. She turned her gaze back to inuyasha. " I'm letting you live, prosper, and have abominations with that whore, why can't I be happy?" Ikari said while trailing her claw done Inuyasha's neck, ever so lightly cutting the skin.

" Your one of the monsters I made in this world. I have to get rid of them." Inuyasha whimpered, slowly losing touch with reality, due to blood lose.

Ikari punched him out cold in anger. Sango and Kikyo made it in time for Ikari to make her final threat. " Hold onto him...tightly...next time I will not be so gentle. I have no issue killing my own father. Snow and Ikari the jumped through the well, the kami only knowing what they had planned.

" We have to stop them, whatever it is, it's not good, specially if it involves the well." Kikyo remarked.

" Even so he's in no condition to do anything that strenuous." Sango retorted.

Kikyo gazed at Sango in awe. " Don't bullshit me, half his wounds are still open cause of the special massages you gave him when he was resting.

Sango Blushed deeply." Even so...His arm is...it's..."

"Fucked up?" Kikyo finished. Sango nodded. " I know someone who can help."

********end********

In order to destroy the monsters he created he must become one again

As Calm As Snow 7: Abomination


	7. Chapter 7

What's this another update..already?

Yeah...so...

This chapter is a little different

Ahem...WARNING CHAPTER RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND LEMON!** do not read if ya hate sex and stuff

Duality effect two thoughts running in parallel on purpose thought 1 regular old boring text, thought 2 italic/bold...oh and another curve ball

As Calm As Snow: 7 abomination

Cold...he felt cold. The snow chilling his skin and freezing his claws, but his blood kept him warm, pushing him on. He was following...no hunting something. His nose picked it up the sent, it was familiar but he couldn't tell why, there was a thick passage of foliage, the scent was strongest there, he followed in utter silence.

_**Nervous..he felt nervous. Anxiety had his hands shaking, his brow sweating, but his love kept him somewhat confident, pushing him on. He had followed her into a clearing, it was well past mind night the other asleep. He moved I closer his nose picking up her desire, a familiar yet strange scent. They were still fairly close to the others, she knew that aswell she lead him further into the forest, hiding them amongst the thick foliage.**_

As he passed through the scent of his prey grew stronger, it twisted and turned, it knew it was being hunted. Instinct took over he dashed at full sprint, his target hidden amongst the snow. But he knew it was close, he smelt fear, rage, sorrow...and of blood, it was plastered on his claws and in his hair, he had killed they're comrades and only a few were left.

_**As he passed through her scent grew stronger, it ducked and weaved, taunting him to stalk her. Instinct took over he pounced with full force, she hid her self I plain view lain amongst the leaves and wildflowers. He smelt her desire, lust, love...and a little fear..fear in what would happen if they ever found out. He shared her concern but was over taken by his love for her, he laid atop her and plaster her with soft chaste kisses, on her cheeks, her eyes, her lips, he trailed his claw down her dress, there were only a few places they have yet to explore.**_

There was shadowy figure blocking the way to his target, weapons at the ready, it charged at him, pathetically throwing away it's life. The figure came brandishing a halbred, charging at his heart, he leapt over his target, with his claws sliced the weapon in half. He grabbed, his opponents arm, and began pulling hearing a pop from time to time, the figure began swiping and struggling trying to break free. For every blow landed he landed one in return, he sunk his claws deep into the meat of the figures shoulder, twisting and digging deeper in, the pain for the shadowy figure was too much, blood was starting to pool from his mouth, as he felt the figures strength waver, he pulled the arm off completely casting it aside, to make sure he slit his throat with is claws. Only one was left.

_**She was nervous he could tell, they've practiced oral and heavy petting but little else, but his smile eased her. She placed her hand upon his cheek. He was lost in here eyes, so full of love. He leaned forward capturing her lips, he wanted this to be tender, and slow for her, unlike his first. He pulled away asking her without any words. She nodded but let out a sigh. He looked to her confused, she shoke her head dismissing his concern with a smile. He slowly removed her dress savoring every detail, every perfection, every flaw of her form. He smelled her anxiety again when he began removing his attire, but he reassured her with a tender kiss. He slowly positioned himself at her, only one thing remained.**_

His target was in a corner, cowering in fear, eyes shut the entire time as if she didn't want to see or believe. He enjoyed the final paces to her demise. He wrapped his claws around her thin neck, removing the jewel shard she held, merging them with himself. She uttered something, before he slit he throat, a threat, a plea, it was too late to draw concern from the matter.

_**He entered her quickly and remained still. He learned this much, be patient with a virgin. She gasped in pain, clawing his shoulders drawing blood. After of few minutes the pain seemed to subside as she was grinding against him, yearning for more. She was clamping down on him, enticing him. As slow and gentle he wanted, to be she wanted it fast and rough, to be honest with himself, he did too. EH obliged her be ramming into her full force, nearly snarling, at the contact. She clawed her way up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs above the small of his back. She looked to him fire in her eyes, she didn't want a rough kiss but those soft gentle kisses from before. Odd he thought, but who was he to deny her, he placed his lips upon here as she shrieked in bliss, her inner wall grasping and clenching at him, milking him of his seed, he buried his head into her shoulder, masking his growl. As he removed him self a pool of his seed followed, He placed one more kiss before falling to her side. He cupped her face staring into her eyes. " I love you sango." He said, she smiled then leaned into his chest using his heart beat to lull her to sleep.**_

The stomach of the girls corpse grew and expanded out bursting a full grown Ikari, fully clothed and wielding a dagger, she pointed it towards him. " She said he'll kill you Naraku!"

Both Snow and Inuyasha woke at that very moment, and scanned their surroundings. Snow was at camp with Ikari napping 10 paces away, she had used the well to place them in an era were Inutachi had just formed and were on the move.

Inuyasha was in Totosai's hut, his arm being melded with Tetsaiga, the blade now was and extension of his arm, each finger, and a large part of his forearm was now infused with the blade.

They looked to the sky and called. " I'll kill you!"

End

Heh not bad...R&R


End file.
